Typically, wafer thinning is a necessary process for fabricating semiconductor devices, such as micro-electro-mechanical system (MEMS) devices. However, thinned wafers may be frangible during wafer transition and vulnerable to the subsequent treatments for fabricating semiconductor devices. For example thinned wafers may be bowed and warped during a subsequent chemical mechanical polishing (CMP), etching step or ion implant step.
Currently, in order to resolve the problems, a temporary bonding/debonding technology thus was adopted. After integrated circuit (IC) elements are formed on the device wafer, a carrier wafer is bonded on the device wafer via an adhesive for temporary bonding, and wafer thinning steps are carried out on the backside of the device wafer. However, the temporary bonding/debonding technology not only necessitated an adhesive consisting of specific materials but also requires relatively complex processes, such that it is unlikely to reduce the processing cost of the semiconductor or MEMS devices.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an advanced method for fabricating a semiconductor device to obviate the drawbacks and problems encountered from the prior art.